A Gentle Reminder
by kaela097
Summary: Blair cuts class and shows up at Chuck's office with a plan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Waldorf, what are you doing here?" Chuck inquired as she strolled into his office the day before Valentine's Day. She closed the door behind her. Chuck's mouth to go dry as he eyed her stockings. She could turn even the simplest garment into a seductive ensemble. What did she have planned for him today? "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I got bored," she shrugged as she sauntered towards him.

"Blair Waldorf, skipping class," he smirked as he adjusted his tie unconsciously, "I think I've become a bad influence. Next thing you know you'll be drinking your days away and smoke bags of weed."

"I am in college," she laughed, "Isn't that part of the college experience?"

"I wouldn't know," he responded dryly. He had no intention of finding out. He was getting the best education possible. "What are you up to? You can't tell me that you came all the way across town just to tell me that you were bored. We have these handy inventions called telephones for that."

"No, I didn't," she agreed as she sat in his lap. "It suddenly occurred to me while sitting in Modern History that we haven't christened your office the way it deserves."

"Blair, I have a board meeting in twenty minutes," Chuck groaned as he captured her lips. He'd left for the office early that morning as he was working on an important business deal, and therefore they missed out on their daily wakeup sex. He'd been struggling with that for the rest of the day. He should have known better than to disrupt their routine.

"Actually, it's been rescheduled," she stated as she held up a piece of paper she's managed to have kept hidden since she entered the office. He recognized it instantly as his schedule. Eugenia always had it waiting for him in the morning, and she was constantly updating it throughout the day as changes occurred.

"Blair, what did you do?" Chuck asked as she began to unbutton her wool jacket that she'd been wearing to see that she was dressed solely in emerald green La Perla lingerie and a plaid printed silk scarf. His eyes darkened with lust as his eyes wandered her body.

"What was it you said when you first gave me this silk scarf?" she inquired as she threw her coat to the floor and then wrapped the scarf around his neck to pull him closer to her.

"It is a reminder of how committed I am to you," he gulped.

"And remember the other promise you made to me when you first took over the company?" she prompted him.

"Do whatever it takes to get my attention if you feel I am neglecting you," he smirked.

"Pay attention to me, or I'll go to your board meeting dressed just like this," she cooed as she stood up from his lap and began to walk towards the door.

"Like hell you will," he growled as he caught her wrist just as she was about to open the office door and pulled her forcefully towards him. He lifted her easily in his arms and carried her towards the long table off to one side of the room. He'd been fantasizing about having her on top of this table for months, and he was determined to make that fantasy a reality.

"I missed you this morning," she stated as she began to loosen his tie as his lips attached themselves to her neck.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "It was too early, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully."

"I was dreaming about you," she cooed seductively as she began to button his silk dress shirt, "I was dreaming about all of the dirty things that you do to me."

"What exactly are you referring to, Baby?" he stated innocently.

"Don't tease me, Bass," she pleaded with him as she slid his suit jacket and shirt off his shoulders and to the floor, "Do what you do best?"

"And what is that?" he whispered into her ear as her hands went to his pants, removing the belt and sliding them down along with his boxers. They both pooled at his ankles. His erection sprang out proudly.

"Chuck," she moaned out as he nibbled on her earlobe gently.

"You have to say the words, Blair," he grinned devilishly against her skin as she leaned back against the table giving him better access to her body.

"Touch me," she requested as she laid back completely so that she was sprawled out on top of it.

Chuck couldn't hold back as his lips began to trail down her body to the valley between her breasts. He could taste her unique flavor as he began to ravage her body. His hands found the clasp to her bra and released her breasts so he could taste her fully. He wondered how she always manage to taste like cinnamon.

"Chuck," she cried out as his lips closed around one nipple. Her back arched up into him as her hands tugged lightly on his hair, holding him to her. He moved from the first breast to the second to give it the same attention. Her response was the same as he licked the sensitive peak.

"What else do you want, Waldorf?" he groaned as her back arched higher off the table. He quickly kicked away his pants and boxers and climbed above her.

"I was planning on toying with you, but now all I want is you inside me. I need release," she responded in a husky tone, her throat suddenly dry.

"What do you want, Waldorf?" he repeated as his fingers danced across her skin until they reached the edge of the one piece of fabric that was between them.

"You," she called out, "Always you."

"That's a good answer," he smirked, "But not really one that I'm looking forward."

"Seriously, Chuck, now is not the time for one of our sexual games," she hissed with the realization that he was toying with her.

"This is the perfect time," he replied as his eyes roamed her body, the flare of her hips, the swells of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach. He momentarily allowed himself to imagine their child growing inside her. It was years away, but he couldn't help himself. They would be married. They would have the perfect life, and they would have the ultimate expression of their love.

"Chuck?" she spoke hesitantly as he appeared to stop all his motions. She'd lost him for a few moments.

"I was contemplating my next move," he grinned sheepishly, "I couldn't decide between tasting your breasts or your lips."

"Chuck, please, just take me now. You can make that decision later. I need you buried deep inside me, bringing me to release. My body is screaming out for you. Tell me that you hear it," she pleaded with him as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

And he did hear it. He heard it in her voice, in the small sounds she was making wherever his hands roamed, wherever his lips caressed. She was begging. It was rare, as Blair never begged for him. He finally divested her of her panties, throwing them to the pile of clothes on the floor as he positioned himself over her.

"Chuck," she moaned once more as he pressed himself to her entrance but didn't thrust into her.

"I love you," he stated as their eyes locked.

"I love you too," she smiled. Her eyes closed reflectively as he thrust himself into her quickly. She hadn't been expecting his quick movement as he'd been so keen on torturing her moments before.

"Open your eyes, Waldorf," he requested, "I want to see your orgasm build." It was rare that he made requests of her when they were making love, but he wanted to see in her eyes what his movements were doing to her.

She looked up at him with a hooded stare, as if it took every ounce of strength that she had available to fulfill his request. His request was rewarded. As she got closer to the edge her eyes opened wider. When she reached the summit, her eyes closed of their own accord as she rode through the orgasm. She felt Chuck follow right behind her, collapsing against her as he spilled into her.

"Was this what you had in mind?" Chuck inquired as he caught his breath.

"Definitely," she giggled as she held him close. He seemed to want to move off her which she couldn't bare to allow happen. "I've always wanted to make love to the man at the top."

"You've been making love to the man at the top for months now," he commented dryly.

"But not in his office," Blair stated.

"You know my office isn't soundproof. I'm sure Eugenia heard you," he teased.

"I'm sure she knew as soon as I stepped off the elevator what I was up to. She was already rearranging your schedule when I asked," Blair giggled.

"What exactly were you up to?" he inquired as he nuzzled her neck.

"Just giving you a gentle reminder of what is most important in your life . . . me," she grinned devilishly. Chuck groaned upon the realization that he needed to have her again. He needed to show her exactly how important she was.

**The End . . . Keep on the look out for my next story. It's will be out shortly.**


End file.
